


Affirmation

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [35]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A little angst, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang chooses to put herself away from the celebrations. Blake goes to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/40nf2o/take_the_suffering_away_rwby_fanartnest/cyvjxkk?context=3
> 
> Source: http://i.imgur.com/pWMsTAG.png/ @RWBY_Fanartnet

It was done. Her name was cleared.

But she wasn't at the celebrations. She was still distrusted. People still saw someone prone to lash out.

So she declined the invitation, and went for an aimless walk.

Lights, laughter and music could be heard from the main hall.

Yang was glad that people were having fun. Due to the events of the tournament, people needed happiness. Not only did it push back the Grimm, but it was a simple fulfillment.

She sat down on a low wall and watched the hall from afar.

Yang's concentration drifted as she watched, and it was the soft clicking of heels on stone that drew her attention.

Blake. They'd hardly spoken the past few hours, fighting and questioning by Ozpin and the Vale PD ruining any chance for them to talk.

Yang felt tears prick at the edges of her eyes. She didn't know how Blake felt now. Could she still trust Yang? Could she overlook her own doubts about Yang?

"Hi." Blake said, giving Yang a small smile.

"Hi." Yang replied. "How are you?"

Blake smiled again.

"I'm fine, Yang. It's you I'm worried about."

Yang felt something hot run down her cheek. To Blake, the tear caught the moonlight as it moved down Yang's face.

"See?" Blake said gently.

Yang nodded, feeling her lip quiver as she asked:

"Blake, how do you feel about me?"

"Yang, I know that you're strong, kind, beautiful and a little reckless. I also know what I was like to let Adam turn into the person he is. And now I know, I can stop you from being such an aggressive idiot. As you told me last semester- slow down."

Yang felt something warm and light rise in her chest.

"Of course, don't change who you are for me, because who you are is the person who I want to be with. But think, slow down and listen from time to time, alright?"

Yang nodded, lowering her head. She was stunned by Blake's affirmation, and she felt tears swell again. But this time, they were tears of joy.

Blake stepped right up to Yang, put her cool palms on Yang's face, brushed a tear away and gently raised the face of the woman she loved, looking into her deep violet eyes.

Then she kissed Yang.

Yang snapped out of her static position to embrace Blake, and deepen the kiss.

Fireworks exploded in the night sky and between the two partners as they kissed.


End file.
